


FinIce : Baby Sitter

by Svienny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FinIce, Lemon, M/M, Smut, YOAI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svienny/pseuds/Svienny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway thinks it's funny to treat Iceland like a child by getting Finland to baby sit him,but jokes on him because Iceland is crushing on Finland and vies versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FinIce : Baby Sitter

Finland's POV

Even though I knew this was all some joke for Norway I was really excited that I would be spending time with Iceland. I didn't want it to seem like babysitting but more like a date.... Well a date that Iceland won't know about. 

Iceland POV 

normally I wouldn't trust Norway but when he said we were going to Finland's I was kinda excited for some unknown reason. Just thinking about Finland made my stomach feel weird and made my cheeks turn red. We got to his house and I got out of the car only to have Norway speed of to god knows where. A second later he texted me that he would pick me up at 9:00.

Wait I was going to be all alone with Finland for 3 hours.... Wow. 

Finland's POV 

I saw Iceland outside my door and ran to go answer it. I welcomed him inside and pulled him into a hug which lasted longer than normal hugs.

Finland "So uh Iceland what would you like to do"

Iceland "uh well I don't think Norway will actually be able to stay away from me for that long, but we probably have time for a movie"

Finland "that's a great idea, do you have any preference in what kind of movie we watch"

Iceland "no"

I quickly went to go pick out a movie. I loved watching movies and always wanted someone to cuddle and watch them with.. I guess Iceland will do :)  
I picked out some random movie I hadn't watch and went back to Iceland. I brought lots of blankets and pillows to the couch so we could be comfy and started playing the movie. 

We were a bit distant on the couch so when ever Iceland wasn't paying attention I moved closer. It wasn't long until I was almost right beside him. (Come on Finny, put your arm around him)

Iceland's POV

I was pretty focused on the so when Finland put his arm around me I was shocked and fell of the couch... Bringing him with me.

Third Person POV

"Ice I'm so sor-" Finland stopped himself when he realized the position he was in. He was on top of Iceland with their faces inches away and Their croches rubbing against each other. They were both blushing like crazy and both blushed even more when Iceland closed the space between their lips. Finland happily returned it. 

They finally parted when they needed air. Both panting Finland moved to Iceland's neck and started stripping him. It wasn't long until they were both naked and Finland had gotten out a bottle of lube. He spread the slick substance on his fingers before wiggling one into Iceland, which earned a adorable Yelp. After Finland added his other fingers and stretched Iceland he placed his swollen shaft at Iceland's entrance before pushing in slowly. Once he was completely in he let Iceland adjust until he was ready to go. Iceland gave Finland a nod and he started moving.

All that was going through Finland's head was how tight Iceland was and how good this felt. Finland moved down to capture Iceland's lips in a passionate kiss that left them breathless. With Finland pounding into Iceland's hole it wasn't long until he came on their stomachs. Finland felt Iceland tighten around him and the pleasure he got from it made him release his seed into Iceland filling him to the brim with cum. Finland pulled out of him and collapse next to Iceland who was panting like a dog. Finland had a huge smirk on his face, Iceland was his and he wrapped his arms around Iceland to pull the younger into a tight hug.

After a little bit of cuddling Finland cleaned up and Iceland was now seated on Finland's lap being smothered by the elder. 

Finland " I love you"

Iceland " I love you too"

They heard the door start to unlock and instantly separated before Norway entered the room to see two guilty looking countries. 

Norway "let's go Ice... Why does it smell like sex in here?"

Fin & Ice " WHAT"

Iceland "I mean um Nor your crazy"

Finland "yes Norway that's crazy"

Norway "whatever"

Both Iceland and Finland gave a sigh of relief before saying goodbye with Finland blowing Iceland a kiss when Norway wasn't looking.


End file.
